Ishq Garaari
Ishq Garaari Ishq Garaari is an upcoming Cinema of Punjab|Punjabi film directed by Dheeraj Rattan.Ishq Garaari is produced by Ravi Jain & Karan Bali, and stars Sharry Maan, Rannvijay Singh, Mandy Takhar, Gulzar Chahal, Miss Pooja Vinaypal Buttar, Gunjan Walia and Prabhleen Sandhu, the film also has a song titled 'Khalaara' by Yo Yo Honey Singh. Ishq Garaari is stated to release on 25 October 2013 in India, UK, Australia, NewZealand, Canada and United States. Plot Sharry is a village lad who is poet at heart. His poetry is earthy and he sees love in the most conventional way. But his tragedy is that no one understands his writing and considers him a sellable poet and singer. For this reason whichever music company he has approached has rejected him along with his own family and so Sharry had started living with his friend Boondi outside the village in a small shed, where Boondi sleeps during the day as he works as a night watchman in the village. But Sharry refuses to budge and change his way of writing to a more contemporary and hoo haa songs. But the irony doesn’t end there even the girl he loves never understands a word of his poetry. She only wants that Sharry should join her father’s business of tempo and marry her. A simple man like Sharry gets caught up in money matters as makhan Singh (chacha raunaki ram demands 70 lacs if sharry refuses to join his business for marrying his daughter preeti (prabhleen). While all this is brewing up in sharry’s life another artist is heart broken on the other side. Miss Sweety (Mandy thakkar) a young and beautiful girl who thinks that she was born to sing and idolizes her child hood star singer Miss pooja. Miss Sweety is so much obsessed by miss pooja that she sees her every where around her and talks to her that people around her have started calling her crazy. Miss Sweety shares the same fate as sharry and no music company is ready to launch miss Sweety. Miss Sweety blames all this on the lack of a good manager who would handle her business and PR in a finest way and so she comes up with the idea to hire some one who is a fan of her but when she opens her fan page and starts to look she doesn’t have much to choose from as only two faces pop up. Jatinder (ranvijay), a local medical representative who sells non registered potency drugs. The other one is no better than the first one, virender (gulzar) who runs a small business of tents and lights. Jatinder and virender may have no idea of each other’s existence as Miss Sweety’s fan but they have known each other for a very long time and have always been each other’s nemesis, since childhood when they liked the same girl in school and now years later they meet again when Miss Sweety calls them for interview to hire one. But miss Sweety cannot make up her mind and she asks for a day’s time to decide. She calls them to a spot to tell them about her decision. Meanwhile sharry and boondi who have been thinking day and night to find a way to arrange 70lac ultimately come up with the drastic idea to kidnap makhna’s younger daughter Sweety (gunjan walia) and ask ransom and then return the money to makhan and marry preeti. Boondi like James bond checks the face book page of Sweety and sees that she was going to Amba wala baag the next day. They decide to pick her up from there. Only if they knew that the Sweety they were looking at was Miss Sweety who by chance had put her picture standing next to a tempo and hence the confusion. Miss Sweety is waiting for Jatinder and virender to arrive and they are also coming with anticipation. But before miss Sweety could tell them her decision boondi comes and picks miss Sweety. Sharry and boondi realize their mistake when at the time of calling for ransom Sweety (gunjan) only picks the call. But before they could redeem their mistake luckily Jatinder and virender call and sharry ask ransom from them only to find that they were bigger broke then him and so he tells them about his original plan. Jatinder and virender decide to kidnap Sweety and arrange money to free Miss Sweety. But these amateur criminals pick preeti instead of sweety. After the kidnap makhan Singh approaches the police and inspector Rab Rakha (Vinay Pal Bhuttar) is assigned the case.Inspector Rab Rakha has no clue how to crack the case, at which point preeti takes charge and tells the inspector to break into her father’s safe and bring her ransom money. Story becomes one big cris cross when preeti falls for her knight in shining armor, inspector Rab Rakha. Other side Miss sweety becomes the victim who falls for her abductor when she finds that sharry is a poet and she loves his singing. She feels that sharry could help her in her ground touching career. The mystery remains to be solved if they all are able to find what they were seeking. If sharry and miss sweety ever be able to become singers. To what length will sharry have to go to help miss sweety in her hallucinations of miss pooja. The story is an edge of the seat drama, where simple characters go on to become kidnappers, crooks and criminals. It is to be found out if they go back to their love interests or change course for the new people they find in life. As for Jatinder and virender, which one of them manages to be a part of Miss Sweety’s life, If Miss Sweety and Sharry are able to achieve their dreams. Cast * Sharry Maan * Rannvijay Singh * Gulzar Chahal * Vinaypal Buttar * Mandy Takhar * Miss Pooja * Gunjan Walia * Prabhleen Sandhu Crew * Banner: Cosmic Studio * Producer: Ravi Jain | Karan Bali * Director/Story/Writer:: Dheeraj Rattan * Music Director: RDB, Yo Yo Honey Singh, Pav Dharia, Nick Dhammu and Badshah